


Fanart EverShur - Dangerous Game

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: This time is was inspired by several stories, all are listed below. I hope you guys don´t mind. The title is a direct quote from BITE.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fanart EverShur - Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763683) by [lilithenaltum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum). 
  * Inspired by [this thing of lust... she loves it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260906) by [yellowsuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsuns/pseuds/yellowsuns). 
  * Inspired by [Don't Tempt Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529521) by [baby_bubastis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis). 



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/47823/47823_original.png)


End file.
